


Tiny Miracle

by starlightstarshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang (mentioned), M/M, Magic, Magic Realism, Not Beta Read, White Christmas, child education major Seonghwa, fashion design major Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: “Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says in complete shock, “you just made it snow for me because I complained that there wasn’t going to be snow on Christmas.”Seonghwa smiles back weakly, “And?”“And?! You caused this whole city to shut down just because I wanted a White Christmas!”In which Seonghwa can create tiny miracles but the best miracle to happen to him was meeting Kim Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Tiny Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> for @hwanamiii
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (This was written as part of the Writiny Secret Santa fic exchange on Twitter)
> 
> was supposed to post this on Christmas but I have poor time management skills...

Seonghwa has always been quite different. 

Unlike most other boys, he wasn’t quite into video games or sports and he would rather watch a heartfelt drama than an action movie. He actually cleans his room and enjoys cleaning so much to the point that he would clean even his brother’s room when he needs to relieve some stress. 

But the most significant difference between Seonghwa and other boys, and actually most other people was that he could perform tiny miracles. 

His earliest recollection of it was when he was five he really wanted a Gundam toy figurine that his mother refused to buy him at the store, and when they got back home and opened the door by the entrance lay the exact same Gundam figure that Seonghwa had wanted. 

His mother had stared at him in surprise, the pieces falling together as she watched Seonghwa lunge for the toy he had deeply wanted, screeching in delight. She pulled herself together and collected him into her arms and gave him a huge hug. 

“Guess you are special huh?” She had murmured softly. 

It was never spoken out loud in his house. Except for this one time when his brother barged into his room and started rambling about how Seonghwa was part of the X-Men during his comic book phase. 

But other than that life went as normal as it can be. 

It’s not like Seonghwa can do anything that much completely out of the ordinary. He can’t will himself to win the lottery. However, the bakery near his house always has a chocolate croissant fresh off the oven hot and ready when he and his mom visit, which to Seonghwa is like winning the lottery. 

But there are times in which Seonghwa wishes that he has wizard-like powers instead of this strange low-level magic. Particularly during exam season.

“Are you sure you can’t just magic good grades for both of us?” Yunho pouts in the midst of their studying session in their shared apartment. 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he flips to the next page of his textbook, “I told you a billion times Yunho it doesn’t work like that. Otherwise, I wouldn’t even be in school, I could just be in Bali chilling by the beach.” 

Yunho groans, “That’s so stupid. What is the point of having a wizard roommate if his powers are lame?” 

“I’ll remember that the next time you lose something and ask me to magic it to appear again, and I am not a wizard,” Seonghwa mumbles under his breath. 

“What’s that?” Yunho asks, balancing a pencil on his nose. 

Seonghwa bites back a grin at the sight, “Nothing.” 

It’s strange, having someone outside his family know about his peculiarness. He went all the way through high school in his small town without anyone figuring it out. But he supposes that living with Yunho the past two years would have warranted some sort of suspicion that something about Seonghwa is particularly different. 

It was still surprising though to have Yunho come up to him one day and ask him if he had been to Hogwarts. 

“What gave it away?” he had asked Yunho after he explained for the thousandth time that he doesn’t have a wand, and yes he does have magic but it doesn’t quite work like the magic in the movies. It’s more like very good luck with extra pizazz that lets him do a little more than the average human being. 

“Dude” Yunho had said with a huge grin, “socks never go missing in our apartment. That’s magic if I have ever seen one.” 

And after that Yunho just took the whole thing in stride, like it’s normal to have a roommate that can perform tiny miracles. Of course, every morning he tries to convince Seonghwa to magic him a car, and every morning Seonghwa explains that he can’t just create a car he would have to steal it from somewhere and that would bring more trouble than it is worth. But that annoyance is the better alternative to being handed over to some scientists for experiments. So he deals with it. 

Seonghwa snaps out of his thoughts when his phone pings. A smile automatically grows on his face as the message appears on his homescreen. 

**_Hongjoong:_ **

**_Are you coming to the cafe to study with me?_ **

He unlocks the phone quickly and texts back a yes with probably way too many smiley emojis. 

Yunho groans, “You’re way too obvious when you’re texting Hongjoong.” 

“Shut up Yunho.” 

“No really, can you be any more obvious? You legit look like such a lovesick fool and he’s not even here.”

Seonghwa puts his phone down and glares at Yunho, “You don’t hear me complaining when you and Yeosang are snuggling up on the couch,” Seonghwa defends himself. 

Yunho raises his arms in surrender, “Fair. But Yeosang is my boyfriend, you’re just pining like an idiot. Why don’t you just confess already?” 

“I will when it’s the right time.” 

“Right time when? You have known this man for almost a whole semester, that’s more than enough time.” 

Seonghwa sighs. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa met in marketing class at the start of the semester, both of them had taken the course as an elective and they ended up sitting right next to each other on the first day of class. 

Usually, Seonghwa can not start small talk for the life of him but he had been so intrigued by the bright blue hair of Hongjoong’s. The colour similar to the blueberry chewing gum that he used to be obsessed with when he was younger. So without thinking before class had started he had said to the other, “Your hair is so cool.” 

Hongjoong had laughed in response and somehow from then on, they became friends. It also helped that the course had an immense amount of group projects, giving Seonghwa an excuse to spend time with the other. 

Lost in thought again, Seonghwa doesn’t reply to Yunho’s comment, and the smile on Yunho’s face slips to a frown in the silence. 

“Seonghwa,” he says carefully, taking Seonghwa brooding as the older having trouble fathoming the idea of Hongjoong accepting his confession, which is kind of true, “you know you’re a catch right? He would be a fool to reject you.” 

Seonghwa blinks at Yunho, a soft smile lifting his lips, “Thanks.” 

Yunho grins again, “Okay now go to your soon-to-be boyfriend. I am sure you are itching to leave me right now.” 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he puts his textbook in his bag, “Shut up I just know you were just waiting for me to leave so you can invite Yeosang over.” 

“For your information,” Yunho says, pointing a pencil at him, “he had forbidden me from contacting him until exam season is over.” 

“He’s a smart man,” Seonghwa replies with a teasing smile as he gets his jacket, “for a guy who skipped a grade you have incredibly bad studying habits. I think I only got through a page of the textbook while studying with you.” 

“Sure blame me when you were just too distracted thinking about Hongjoong,” Yunho retorts with a very childish pout. 

Shaking his head with laughter Seonghwa walks towards the door. When he reaches towards the doorknob he remembers something and turns towards the younger, “Yunho your chemistry notes is on the dining table by the way.” 

Yunho blinks in surprise, “Those notes were completely ruined by the water I spilled in my bag.” 

“Yeah, I saw it in the trash. I fixed it.” 

“You dried it? I tried and the ink was already splotched over and the writing was completely ineligible-” 

“No Yunho I _fixed_ it,” Seonghwa reiterates, and then to make it more obvious he shakes his fingers. 

Yunho’s eyebrows furrow for a second before it relaxes, realization dawning on his face, “You wizarded it back to normal!” 

“I am not a wizard Yunho.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Yunho retorts, flapping his hands, and his grin grows wide, “Thanks Seonghwa. You’re the best roommate.” 

“I am your only roommate,” Seonghwa mumbles but he can’t help but grin back. 

In an incredibly good mood, he practically skips to the cafe on campus though the air outside was practically freezing, his mind full of Hongjoong instead of the multiple exams that he will be taking very soon. 

When he enters the cafe he stops in his tracks. His eyes instantly catching Hongjoong, his hair so unique that it especially stands out against the brown and grey interior of the cafe. But even without the blue hair, Hongjoong just stands out. He’s easily the prettiest person in the room. 

And Seonghwa’s heart suffers greatly for it as it hammers loudly in his chest. 

Hongjoong is curled up in the chair, one knee tucked up as he balances his sketchbook on it and the other foot swinging back and forth underneath the table. His fingers that are sketching on the page is accessorized with multiple rings, the colour of the metals matching the piercings on his ears which were way too many to count but didn’t give off the vibe of a try-hard punk and instead says, _“I know I look pretty in jewelry and I’m doing everyone’s eyes a favour by bedazzling myself up”._

His pretty lips are pouted in concentration, his pointy nose scrunched up as his pencil flies across the page and his head tilted in such a way that the bright cafe light practically bounces off his high cheekbones, giving him a pixie-like aura. 

_Gosh, I’m so gone for him._ Seonghwa thinks. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself before he approaches the table. 

Hongjoong’s eyes snap up as Seonghwa pulls up the chair in front of him, his mouth flitting to an easy grin at the sight of Seonghwa, “Hello there, and who would this handsome stranger be?” he asks teasingly, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Seonghwa blushes, “Shut up Hongjoong,” he retorts as he takes a seat, he tilts his head towards the sketchbook as he takes his bag off, “You’re sketching some new designs?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t concentrate on marketing so I figured I would just sketch some stuff while waiting for you.” 

Seonghwa reaches for the sketchbook but Hongjoong blocks him by putting a hand on it, “Careful Seonghwa. That’s some very classified information in there.” 

Seonghwa snorts, “Okay Louis Vuitton. 

Hongjoong fake gasps, “A soon to be preschool teacher knows who Louis Vuitton is?” 

Seonghwa tries very hard to hide the smile that threatens to appear on his lips, “Excuse me pretentious fashion design student, who do you think helped Louis Vuitton become the designer he was?” 

“His mother who was a hat maker?” 

“A good teacher.” 

“Actually I don’t think he went to school really.” 

Seonghwa pouts, “Damn you got me.” 

Hongjoong laughs and Seonghwa has to stop himself from doing something stupid like asking the other for his hand in marriage. 

Hongjoong does show Seonghwa the sketches like he always does and they spend quite some time scouring through Hongjoong’s drawings. Seonghwa in awe at every single one, his mouth wide open at the various designs of clothing, all so detailed and unique. It doesn’t matter how many times Seonghwa has seen the sketches, or the fact that he really does know nothing about fashion, he is always amazed by Hongjoong’s skill. Even he can tell the sketches were something akin to work from professional designers. And every time he made sure to let Hongjoong know, and he relishes in the way the other blushes at each compliment. 

It doesn’t matter how many times he sees it, he never gets tired of seeing Hongjoong flush at his compliments. 

They do end up studying, quizzing each other on concepts and terms and by the time the sky darkens they were fairly more confident about the exam than they were before. 

As they pack their bags and put on their jackets to go home, Hongjoong frowns at the cup of coffee that had laid untouched throughout the entirety of their studying session. 

“Ugh, that must have gone cold.” 

Seonghwa carefully touches the side of the cup and he feels the surface warm slowly underneath his touch till steam slowly escapes the cup. 

“Nope, still warm,” Seonghwa responds as he moves his hand away from the cup. 

Hongjoong takes the cup and sips from it, a huge grin spreads across his face, “Oh it is still warm.” 

Seonghwa glows at the joy on Hongjoong’s face. 

Hongjoong then looks at the cup with his head tilted, “You know whenever I am here with you my coffee never gets cold.” 

Seonghwa’s heart halts in his chest for a second, he bites his lips to hide the utter panic he feels. 

_Does he know? He can’t know. But what if he does?_

Contrary to Seonghwa’s belief Hongjoong does not accuse him of witchcraft right then and there and instead shakes his head as if pushing his thoughts away. He chugs the rest of the coffee and tosses the empty cup in the trashcan nearby. 

He packs the last bit of his stuff into his bag, slings it over his shoulder, and smiles at Seonghwa, “Let’s go.” 

Hongjoong’s place is on the way to Seonghwa’s, and walking Hongjoong to and from campus is one of the best parts of Seonghwa’s day. Seonghwa tries very hard not to think of how whipped he already is. 

When they walk outside, the cold air hits them fast and Hongjoong hugs himself and rubs his arms for warmth. 

“Winter sucks,” he sulks as his teeth chatter. 

It takes all of Seonghwa’s self-control to not reach over and wrap his arms around Hongjoong. Instead, he reaches into his previously empty pocket and pulls out a scarf that he had left home. 

“Here,” he says as he hands it over to Hongjoong. 

“Don’t you need it?” 

“Tall people don’t get cold that easily,” Seonghwa replies simply. 

Hongjoong glares at him but takes his scarf anyway, his need for warmth overtaking his pride, “I’m just a few inches shorter than you.” 

“Then how come you’re so tiny,” Seonghwa playfully taunts the other. 

Hongjoong gives him the dirtiest look, “Continue that and I’ll punch you in your pretty face.” 

Seonghwa almost trips over his own feet. _He thinks I’m pretty?_

Hongjoong doesn’t even notice the inner turmoil that he had caused Seonghwa with that one word. Wrapping the scarf around his neck he continues to complain about the weather, “It’s really the wind you know? Like the temperature itself is not that cold, if it wasn’t so windy it wouldn’t be half bad. You know it wouldn’t even suck this much if it snowed or something. What do you think?” 

Seonghwa who had the words _pretty face_ spinning in his head startles at the sudden question directed at him. 

“Huh?” he blurts looking at Hongjoong in confusion. 

Hongjoong’s forehead wrinkles, “Are you okay?” 

Seonghwa nods numbly, “Yeah… it’s just the… um cold…” 

_Gosh Seonghwa, get a grip._

Hongjoong sighs and stares up at the sky, “Yeah it’s so cold and for what? There’s not even snow!” 

Seonghwa frowns, “It does snow though, just later in the season.” 

Hongjoong turns back to Seonghwa with a scowl on his face, “Yeah but what’s the point of snowing in February? It would be so nice to have a White Christmas. Like in the movies.” 

Seonghwa’s frown deepens, “But it never snows in December here.” 

Hongjoong sighs in anguish, “Yeah I know exactly,” he leans closer to the other, “Wanna know a secret?” 

Seonghwa nods eagerly. 

“Ever since I was a kid, I have always wanted snow on Christmas day. It just looked so pretty in the movies. Imagine how magical it would be waking up on Christmas morning and seeing it snow.” 

Seonghwa stares at the wonder in Hongjoong’s eyes in silence, warmth blossoming in his chest at the sight, “Yeah,” he says slowly, “that would be magical.” 

Hongjoong sighs again, “Well it is what is.” 

They walk in silence for a bit, Hongjoong deep in thought while Seonghwa tries to think if it is possible for him to manipulate the weather. 

Right as he figures he might as well try Hongjoong abruptly stops in his tracks. 

He starts patting his pockets as Seonghwa stares at him in confusion. 

“I think I left my pencil at the cafe,” Hongjoong mumbles after he looks into his bag and doesn’t find what he is looking for. Hongjoong groans, “I am not going back in the cold for that,” he stomps his feet in annoyance, “and that was my favourite pencil too.” 

Seonghwa purses his lips, “Wait maybe I accidentally put it in my bag.” 

He did not accidentally put it in his bag. 

He unzips his bag anyway and reaches into the very bottom of it. Sure enough, there’s nothing resembling a pencil in there. But he closes his eyes and visualizes Hongjoong’s pencil. Every detail down to the scrawled K.H that Honjoong scrawls tinily on any of his favourite pencils. Within seconds Hongjoong’s pencil materializes in his palm. He hopes no worker was clearing the table at the cafe as the pencil disappeared from there and appeared in his hands. 

“Oh,” he says, opening his eyes and removing his hand from his bag with the pencil in his grasp, “here it is.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes widen as he stares at the pencil in Seonghwa’s palm. He grabs it and scrutinizes the markings on the side, and sure enough, the K.H is there. 

He looks up at Seonghwa in amazement. 

When he doesn’t say anything Seonghwa nervously smiles, “Guess me just shoving things into my bag worked to our advantage.” 

Hongjoong opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but then he closes it. He shoves his pencil in his pocket and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

Seonghwa waits patiently for the other to start walking again, but Hongjoong remains frozen. His eyes closed and his teeth chattering as the harsh cold wind flies past them. 

Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrow, “Hongjoong are you okay?” 

Hongjoong opens his eyes, and Seonghwa startles at the troubled look in his eyes. 

“Seonghwa I’m sure I left the pencil on the table. I packed my stuff way after you, there’s no way you would have accidentally taken my pencil because I would have noticed you taking it.” 

Seonghwa’s heart beats ferociously in his chest, “You probably just remembered incorrectly,” he suggests, calmer than he feels. 

Hongjoong shakes his head, his mouth turning into a frown, “No because you packed your bag and had it over your shoulder when I wrote the last bit of my notes before I packed my stuff. There’s no way the pencil ended up in your bag.” 

Seonghwa takes in a deep breath. Hongjoong’s not wrong. Technically it is not possible for Hongjoong’s pencil to end up in Seonghwa’s bag. But how is he supposed to explain that he can bend what is possible? 

Hongjoong exhales deeply, “Seonghwa,” he says slowly, “this is going to sound so crazy. But do you um- do you like....have magic or something?” 

Seonghwa freezes. His mind blanks, his nightmare seemingly appearing in front of his eyes. 

But unlike the fear that had haunted him, Hongjoong doesn’t look scared or even weirded out, just curious and confused. But that doesn’t soothe Seonghwa’s rapidly beating heart. A part of him thinks to lie but to so outwardly lie to Hongjoong causes a sour taste in his mouth. 

So instead of responding Seonghwa stares at the other blankly, his mind practically short-circuited due to the situation he’s in. 

Hongjoong stares back at him calmly. 

The wind howls in their silence. 

Suddenly, darkness surrounds them, startling Seonghwa out of the daze that he is in. He looks around and finds that the streetlights around them have all blinked out, plunging them into darkness. 

Hongjoong sighs, “Man they need to get these fixed.” 

Seonghwa takes in a deep breath to steady himself. He raises his hands, exhales and snaps his fingers. 

Light returns to the street lights as if it never gone out, and as the lights shine brightly back on Hongjoong’s face Seonghwa could clearly see the surprise and wonder in the other’s eyes. 

“So that answers my question,” Hongjoong says after a beat of silence, “nice to know that I am not going crazy.” 

Seonghwa can’t help but snort at that response, “Surprised you're not freaking out.” 

Hongjoong huffs, “Trust me I’m going through a whole existential crisis right now. Magic _exists._ I have so many questions,” then he stops himself and purses his lips in thought, “actually you don’t need to answer them if you don’t want to.” 

Seonghwa shakes his head, “Nah it’s fine. Just… how did you know?” 

Hongjoong shrugs, “Just a bunch of stuff I started noticing here and there. Like the coffee that never goes cold when you’re around, and how every time I lose something you always end up having it. Plus there was that one time where I basically saw the report that I forgot at home appear in your hands out of thin air.”

Seonghwa winces, he really wasn’t careful about hiding it. 

“Like I thought I was going crazy for a bit,” Hongjoong continues, “because who immediately jumps to the conclusion that their friend has magic? But I guess it is within the realm of possibility,” he then offers Seonghwa a soft smile and starts to walk again, “so are your family like a group of magicians or…?” 

Seonghwa smiles back and follows his stride, “No, I’m the only one far as I know that can do this stuff. And it’s like very low-level magic like I can transport things here and there, and manipulate some matter but I can't change the future or control people. I don’t think so anyway.” 

Hongjoong raises his eyebrows, “You don’t think?” 

“I mean I have never tried, and I don’t think I ever want to. Like I only use magic in emergencies or if I really want something. I try… well I try to be as normal as I can be if that makes sense.” 

For a few seconds Hongjoong just stares at him deep in thought and Seonghwa squirms underneath his intense gaze. 

“What?” Seonghwa questions nervously at the stare. 

Hongjoong shakes his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, “No just… of course you of all people would have magical powers and not exploit it… you’re so…” 

“Foolish?” Seonghwa offers, slightly joking. 

Hongjoong shakes his head again, “No, you’re amazing,” he states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

Seonghwa’s cheeks warm despite the chilliness in the air, “It’s uh, you know,” he mumbles, unsure of how to respond to being complimented in such a way by the man he likes. Thankfully he doesn’t need to come up with a coherent response because Hongjoong continues to ask him questions about his magic. 

By the time they reach Hongjoong’s place Seonghwa had gone through a full narrative of his childhood antics with magic and a brief explanation of the different magic he had done for Hongjoong on Hongjoong’s insistence. 

They arrive at Hongjoong’s place sooner than they would like, and Seonghwa’s heart aches as their time with each other for the day ends. He would very much like to spend every waking moment with the other, and with that thought, Seonghwa realizes he’s in so deep that he couldn’t even get out of his feelings for the other at this point even if he wanted to. 

Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s jacket suddenly as they stop at his place, “I know this is a given,” he says, “but I won’t tell anyone.” 

Seonghwa smiles at the other, “Yeah I know.” 

Hongjoong let’s go of his jacket and turns his feet away, ready to go inside his place, but he pauses. He looks up at Seonghwa and bites his lip, contemplating something very seriously. 

Then abruptly, and very quickly he stands on his tiptoes and leans into the other, placing a soft kiss on the other’s cheeks. 

When he leans away from the other, they are both flaming red. 

“That’s for all the things you have done for me with your magic,” Hongjoong says shyly, “thanks.” 

Then he promptly swings around and rushes inside, not even giving Seonghwa a chance to reply. Seonghwa is not even sure he would have replied, the ability to speak suddenly gone from him. 

For a good few minutes, he just stares blankly at the door of Hongjoong’s place, the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips still on his cheek. 

When he finally collects himself he rushes home, his cheek remains warm despite the cold winds rushing past him. 

Due to Seonghwa’s strange exam schedule and the lack of trains going to his hometown, he finds himself booking a ticket to go back home on Christmas day. On the bright side, with an exam schedule similar to his and hometown as far away from campus, Hongjoong also could only book a train back home on Christmas. They both made plans to see each other before leaving, which is why Seonghwa decides he’s going to have it snow on Christmas day no matter what, wanting so desperately to see Hongjoong’s eyes twinkle as he sees the snow. 

This is why instead of studying for the remaining exams he has, three days before Christmas Seonghwa is sitting cross-legged (or at least as cross-legged as he can get his legs to fold) in his bedroom, meditating while the words “snow” and “Christmas” run through his head constantly.

As Seonghwa doesn't know anybody else with the same abilities as his, he uses his magic on pure instinct. There’s no spells, nor instruction manual on how to get his magic to work, and as he had never done anything as big as manipulating weather before Seonghwa was left scrambling to find ways to get it to snow on Christmas. 

He figured meditating and thinking of the thing he wants would manifest it somehow through his magic. 

On his third mediating session for a White Christmas, Yunho knocks on his door. Seonghwa opens his eyes and Yunho cracks the door open, his head peeking through. 

“Just wanted to say bye before I leave,” Yunho announces, he takes a good look at Seonghwa’s weak attempt at crossing his legs and winces, “Dude why are you sitting like that? You know you’re not flexible enough, you look like you’re in pain.” 

“I’m meditating,” Seonghwa answers, “and I’m not in pain,” which is a complete lie because his pelvis is currently aching in protest. 

“Why are you meditating instead of studying?” 

“I’m trying to get it to snow on Christmas.” 

Yunho’s jaw drops, “You can change the weather?” 

Seonghwa shrugs, “I don’t know, this is the first time I’m trying.” 

Yunho flips out his phone and checks the weather app, “Damn dude the weather forecast is saying clear skies on Christmas.” 

Seonghwa suppresses a groan, “It probably takes a while to work.” 

Yunho shoves his phone back into his pocket, “Probably. Why do you want it to snow on Christmas anyway?” 

Seonghwa doesn't say anything but his face turns red. 

Yunho offers him a smug grin, “Oh my god, this is for Hongjoong isn't it?” 

“Yunho,” Seonghwa warns, “shut up.” 

“So you would make it snow for the guy but you won’t confess to him?” 

Seonghwa glares at the other, “Yunho,” he says in the most threatening voice he can manage, “don’t you have a train to catch?” 

Yunho’s smug grin remains on his face, “Yeah yeah. I’m leaving. But before I go did you know they say that if you confess to someone during the first snowfall, you will be with them for a long time? Just some fun facts for you.” 

Seonghwa grows even redder with those words, he reaches behind him and throws the pillow by him at Yunho. Sadly, it hits the door instead and Seonghwa can’t help but smile as he hears Yunho’s retreating laughter. 

Seonghwa had finished all his exams and packing for the next day for his train home, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of restlessness. He keeps on refreshing the weather app, the prediction of clear skies for tomorrow mocking him. 

His phone pings with a text just as he gets ready for another meditation session. 

**_Dude meteorologists suck_ ** Yunho had texted, **_I have a feeling it’s going to snow tomorrow, trust me._ **

Seonghwa sighs and texts back a thumbs up. Right then, he receives a text from Hongjoong as well, and he almost drops his phone. 

**_Can’t wait to see you tomorrow morning! We’re meeting outside my place, right?_ **It reads. 

Seonghwa’s heart speeds up with the thought of seeing the other tomorrow, and he texts back a quick confirmation. 

He flops on his bed, suddenly incredibly tired to do another meditation session. 

_Please snow tomorrow,_ he wishes as he quickly gets lulled into a deep sleep. 

The next morning he wakes up with his phone ringing in his ears. He reaches towards it and slides it open, not awake enough to bother checking who is calling. 

“Hello,” he mumbles tiredly into the phone. 

“Park Seonghwa, what did you do?” a stern voice asks from the other end. 

Seonghwa sits up in bed, instantly waking up due to that tone and voice, “Mom? What-” 

“Look outside.” 

Slowly Seonghwa gets out of bed and flings his curtains open to see through the window. He gasps at the sight in front of him. 

White. Everything was white. 

Every single surface outside is covered with a thick layer of snow, more snow than Seonghwa has ever seen in his life. And there was more snow piling up as tiny puffs of white gently falls to the ground. 

The world outside literally looks like an inside of a snow globe. 

“Oh wow,” is all Seonghwa could say at the sight, his heart fluttering. 

He made it snow. _He_ made it snow. 

“Seonghwa,” his mother says on the other end, “this is the most snow we have gotten in decades. Which is strange because we barely get snow in December in the first place. And no meteorologist in the entire country predicted even a whiff of snow for today.” 

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” Seonghwa retorts with his heart in his throat. 

“A Christmas miracle that you had a hand in?” 

Seonghwa swallows, “Maybe?” 

“Seonghwa,” his mother scolds, “are you in the right mind? You do realize that the entire country is completely unprepared for this right? Roads are shut down! Trains are delayed! Your train home might not even leave today!” 

“Oops,” is all Seonghwa could say to that. 

His mother takes in a deep breath, “Seonghwa you don’t even like snow that much.” 

Seonghwa doesn’t even reply. 

Like all mothers, Seonghwa’s mother must just _know_ because she sighs again, “Well whoever it is, I hope they’re worth it.” 

“They are,” is all he says before he hangs up, and rushes to get ready to go outside. His mind full of Hongjoong. 

When he makes it to Hongjoong’s place he is out of breath. He quickly takes out his phone and calls the other. 

“Seonghwa oh my-” Hongjoong greets him but before he could finish his sentence Seonghwa says,

“Come outside, I’m here.” 

Hongjoong is out in record time, looking as flushed as Seonghwa feels, his jacket unzipped and his scarf dangling on his neck. 

“It’s snowing!” he screams at Seonghwa as he runs to him, “It’s snowing! Merry Christmas! Oh my god, it’s snowing on Christmas!” 

Seonghwa beams, “Yeah it is! Merry Christmas!” 

Hongjoong comes to a halt a mere inches away from the taller, smiling widely, “They're saying it’s a Christmas miracle can you believe it!” he exclaims, out of breath. 

Hongjoong reaches out and catches some snowflakes from the air. The snowflakes melt in his hand and Hongjoong stares at it in wonder. 

The gesture is so childlike and wholesome that Seonghwa giggles in glee, “You look like a toddler who has never seen snow before,” he teases softly. 

Hongjoong looks back up at him, eyes wide and sparkling, “I have wished for this since I was a child. Waking up on Christmas morning and seeing snow, especially this much snow. It’s like I’m living in a snowglobe.” 

Seonghwa stares up at the sky and smiles softly, “Yeah it is pretty.” 

When Seonghwa looks back down, Hongjoong is staring at him with his mouth wide open. 

“Wait,” he says slowly, “Seonghwa did you- no way! Did you do this!?” 

Seonghwa opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and closes it. 

“Oh my god, you did do this!” 

Seonghwa grins nervously, he raises his arms and shakes his hands, “Merry Christmas?” 

He puts down his hands when he sees Hongjoong’s jaw drop further than before. 

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says in complete shock, “you just made it snow for me because I complained that there wasn’t going to be snow on Christmas.” 

Seonghwa smiles back weakly, “And?” 

“And?! You caused this whole city to shut down just because I wanted a White Christmas!” 

Seonghwa bites his lip, his heart dropping to his stomach, “I thought it would be a good Christmas gift since you have always wanted a White Christmas. It was just this tiny miracle. Are you mad?” 

Hongjoong shakes his head, flabbergasted, “You just- for me-” he then presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, “you just changed the weather for me. Seonghwa, you _made_ it snow for Christmas, just for _me_.”

Seonghwa nods dumbly, uncomfortable and confused by the distress that Hongjoong is going through, “Did you not like it?” he asks hesitatingly. 

Hongjoong removes his hands from his face and he looks even more flabbergasted than before, “Did I not like it? Seonghwa this is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me. This is probably the best Christmas gift one person has ever given to another in the history of Christmas!” 

Seonghwa’s chest loosens, “So, you like it?” 

Hongjoong waves his hands around wildly, “Of course I like it, you idiot! I like-” 

Then he pauses and Seonghwa blinks at him blankly, waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

“Ugh you’re so stupid,” Hongjoong finally says, and like the other day, he gets on his tiptoes and leans in. But this time instead of placing a kiss on his cheek, he carefully places a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s lips. 

Hongjoong leans back, smiling softly at the surprised look on Seonghwa’s face, “I like you,” he confesses shyly. 

Seonghwa’s heart races in his chest, he brings his hands up and cups Hongjoong’s face gently, “I like you too,” he confesses back easily, the words naturally rushing out of his mouth as if it was waiting for ages to be said out loud. 

“I like you so much Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong beams back at him, but when Seonghwa leans in for another kiss, his lips practically aching for it, Hongjoong covers the other’s mouth with his hand. 

“Nope,” Hongjoong says with a slight pout, “now I’m mad.” 

Seonghwa huffs and uses one of his hands to remove Hongjoong’s from his mouth, “Now why is that?” 

“Because how am I supposed to top this? My Christmas gift to you is just one of those Star Wars figurines that you collect,” he whines. 

Seonghwa smiles at the tone, “You remembered that I like those Star Wars figurines,” he says completely love-struck. 

Hongjoong’s pout deepens and he playfully hits Seonghwa’s arm, “Seonghwa,” he continues to whine, “you created a whole miracle for me, how am I supposed to top that? I can’t create miracles.” 

Seonghwa shakes his head in laughter, “You don’t need to, idiot,” he wraps Hongjoong in his arms, “meeting you, being with you, you allowing me to like you, are all miracles that you already gave me. _You_ are my own tiny miracle.” 

Hongjoong leans back and glares at him playfully, “Call me tiny one more time, and I’m breaking up with you.” 

Seonghwa beams at him, ignoring the threat, “Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, “Duh,” he reaches forwards and gently runs his thumb across the other’s cheek, his gaze softening, “So don’t go making it snow for anyone else okay? You’re mine.” 

Seonghwa leans into the touch, “Wouldn’t do it for anybody else,” he reassures. 

He kisses him softly, smiling into the kiss. 

Then they kiss again and again and again as the snow gently falls to the ground around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightstars_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/starlightstarshine)   
> 


End file.
